


John Egbert: Zombie boy.

by Raptorgod69



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave is sad too but at least he's not a zombie, John is a sad zombie, M/M, Warm Bodies, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Stuck, Zombies, Zombiestuck, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorgod69/pseuds/Raptorgod69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's yet another TV style zombie apocalypse, and John Egbert is caught right in the middle. And by caught in the middle I mean he got bitten by a zombie before he could even figure out what was going on and now he's searching for his homo crush Dave in hopes that he won't automatically chop his head off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Egbert: Zombie boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this is much more serious than the description and title imply.
> 
> Sorry if the paragraph brakes are chopy. This is definitely inspired by everyones favorite zombie rom-com, Warm Bodies. I'm trying really hard not to be cheesy guys.  
> Key word: trying.
> 
> Now that i've gotten some great feed back i've decided to continue. Next update in a few days!

The blaring noise pounded deep into your eardrums, shattering all thought and focus. The swerving world seemed to rock you back and fourth causing you to brush along the chilled bodies surrounding you. Through the vast sea of cold flesh you could spot nothing but swaying limbs and bloodied wounds. Deep moans vibrated through the musty air, causing a chill to penetrate your body deep into your brittle bones.  
Every moment your pale skin touched another's left behind a dull buzz, as if your entire body had fallen asleep. Your legs were by far the most crippled part of you, which was clearly shown as you attempted to walk. This resulted in a pathetic hobble as you dragged yourself from below your knees. Your breathing was ragged and heavy, small wheezes pushing their way through your hollow lungs.  
The pain from the large gash on your neck you had required merely days ago had almost fully subsided. In fact, a lot had subsided over the last few days. Your body wasn't the same anymore, it simply was no longer alive. The once bright blue eyes you had received so many compliments on in your past 16 years were now milky and empty. Your vision had faded along with the pigment, though it wasn't like you had eagle eyes to begin with.  
To your own spite, your entire mind had gradually fallen into a numb dream. The little thought that passed through your mind was that of hunger, pushing you along in your broken reality. Through all of the madness only a small thread of humanity remained, making you feel as if you were no longer John Egbert. You were a monster, a strange humanoid carcass wandering the streets in search of another life to extinguish.  
In your never ending haze you found yourself braking from the vast hoard of creatures just like you, stumbling into the pale heat of a street lamp. With a small moan you hobbled across the street, shifting your weight back and fourth along your practically broken legs.  
Despite your physical efforts the majority of your strength was going into staying conscious. The little voice in your head was telling you to give in, to let go. To be just like all the other victims and exist only for food. It whispered to you, beckoned you into a deeper numbness. But there was one pressing thought that was preventing you from submission.  
Dave. That was the only reason you weren't entirely gone. Images of the blond boy flashed through your skull. Pictures of him as he chuckled at you, ridiculing you in the most caring of ways. His dark shades had always shielded your best friend's eyes, but you still managed to remember how you would imagine them. A deep auburn, shimmering with the slightest hint of hazel, all wrapped up with a gentle almond shape.  
Your fantasies were soon cut short however as you felt your forehead ram into the nearby light post. Even more bewildered than you had previously been you shook your head, expelling the new throbbing in your cranium. With a small grunt you shifted your gaze upwards, your vision attempting to focus on the bushes that laid ahead of you.  
All you could really see were almost pixelated blobs of olive, and something along the lines of forest green. It was sort of like seeing the world as one of Dave's shitty jpeg drawings. It had always been hard to see without your thick rimmed glasses, but this was beyond just that. By the off chance that your vision wasn't all that bad you squinted your eyes. This helped to reveal a twinge of reddish hue peeking from the green blobs.  
... But it couldn't be. He was safe with the others. You took a wobbly step forward none the less, your deathly instincts still calling out to you in order to have you check if it's food. It could well have been your deteriorating mind playing a trick on you. In fact it could've just been another useless corpse. But your instincts still beckoned you forward, inching you towards the bushes.  
What soon followed however was no delirium. A loud crack tore through the air, the shock waves shattering your eardrums. You could feel the thin bullet as it entered your arm, one of the strongest sensations you had felt sense turning. It ripped through you with astonishing force, causing your body to collapse. Hitting the concrete with a hollow smack you were immediately riddled with pain as it spread through your every rotting cell.  
All you could do was wait. Wait for the source of the shot to abscond. Wait until you could move again. Wait until the pain disappeared. And that was exactly what you intended on doing.  
So there you laid. Sprawled out on the ground dark clouds looming over your head, threatening rain. The once calming light of the street lamp baked your aching wound. You didn't even get the chance to feel that warm, soothing trickle of blood cascade from the puncture in your arm. Zombies didn't bleed. And that's all you were. Just another walking corpse, drifting into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
